Chickenpox Is Not funny
by OctopusCow
Summary: Sammy has Chickenpox and it's not funny at all when your dad isn't home Wee! Chesters Sam 6 Dean 10 Feel free to review and I do sadly not own these lovely characters :-/ Caring/Dean Hurt/Sam Chapter One


"Dean?" Sam looked curious "Yes Sammy" "Is the moon made out of cheese?" "No Sam it's not, it's made out of rock" Dean looked annoyed at Sam. "But then how do we get so much cheese?" "From the cows" "But" Dean stopped Sam "No more questions" "Okay" Sam Yawned "I am tired" "Then let's get you to bed" Dean carried Sam into their bedroom at the motel. "Goodnight Dean" Sam said it like little kids do when they are scared and want support. Dean Didn't care right now he was doing homework and he needed it to be done by tomorrow He started to close the door slowly, but then Sam broke in "Dean? Can you leave the door open" "Okay, But be quit, no whining". "But what if I have a really bad nightmare" Dean thought about what he was going to say. "Sam no more excuses, I will go to bed when I've finished my homework". He was surprised he didn't hear any more words. He looked into the bedroom. He saw Sam had felled asleep over their discussion. He walked back into the other room. He started doing his homework. It was about family. He didn't really know what to write he just hoped that he could get away with "My dad is a Salesman so we move a lot" and some more details about what he sold.

He putted the pencil case in his bag and went to bed. He pulled Sammy close to him and felt happy, but then he felt a warm from Sam's forehead like he got Fever. He walked quickly into the bathroom and grabbed the First-Aid kit, he took the thermometer and walked back into the bedroom. He put the thermometer into Sam's ear, He expected that Sam would wake up crying, But he didn't he just slept like a stone. Finally he heard the beep 104°F, He had fever but it was probably just a flu. He should probably check for other symptoms on a flu, but then he had to wake Sam up and he didn't want to do that. He decided to wait too tomorrow. He put the thermometer on the bedtable and went to bed again. He fell asleep. The next morning Dean waked up early the first thing he did was to make a delicious breakfast so he could lure with it when he examined Sam. He walked quietly into the bedroom. He waked up Sam. "Sammy, I need to take a look at you" "Why Dean?" "Because yesterday you got fever" "Okay, but Dean my arm itches". Dean started to unbutton Sam's pajamas Sam pulled his pants down and stepped out of them. The first thing Dean noticed was that Sam got little red spots on his arm and legs and torso. "Sammy?" "Mmmmmh?" "I think you got chickenpox" Sammy looked at him strangely "What is that!?" Dean tried to answer his brother the best he could "It's like a disease you only get once" "Sam could you go into the kitchen and start eating breakfast, I need to call dad" "Okay Dean" Sam ran into the other room. Dean took the emergency phone and called his dad. He was hoping that his dad would take the phone  
"John Winchester?" "Dad it's Dean I think Sammy got chickenpox" "Dean I'm calling Bobby hang on" Dean waited. "Dean I'm back, Bobby is coming just don't let Sam out of sight"  
"Okay Dad See Ya". Dean walked into the kitchen. Sam had already finished eating. "Dean Will you take my pillow and my quilt and put it on the couch?" "Okay Sammy but promise me that you stay there" "Yes Dean" Sam walked into the Living room and sat on the couch with the quilt around him and the pillow in the back. Dean started thinking about school. What should he do? He could write a fake note, if his dad could fake FBI cards, then he probably could make a fake note. He took some paper from a drawer and took a pencil from the table. He tried to figure a good excuse for being home. His teacher was really harsh, it was almost impossible to figure out an excuse. He finally figured out an excuse, chickenpox lasted a week. So they were on a "trip" this week. Finally, he saw Bobby's car backed into the drive. "Sammy" Dean shouted "What?" "Bobby is here" "Okay, Can I go get my stuff?" Dean looked at Sam "What stuff?" "Comic books and my homework?" Dean thought about it "Yeah but just hurry up, Bobby is waiting for us" "Okay just give me a few minutes" Sam hurried into the bedroom. He looked through the stack of comic books. He took one for him and one for Dean. At first he wasn't sure about what Dean would like, but then he remembered how they used to play Batman. So he took Batman. Hi grabbed his bag and opened it and took his homework out. Sam entered the other room. "Sam, you said a few minutes that was like ten minutes" "Sorry Dean but I found this for you" Sam gave Dean the comic book, Dean looked at it. "Thanks Sammy, now let's get out to the car" "Alright Dean". Sam walked out to the car, Dean locked the door and entered the car. Bobby looked at Sam, "What's wrong with you kiddo?" Sam tried to remember what the disease name was. "Let's drive". They started the long journey to Bobby's house. They drived on the highway. Bobby sweared a lot when they drived. They stopped in when Dean was getting hungry. Sam didn't really want anything. The itching had removed his hunger. Bobby and Dean ordered Burger and Fries. They sat down and started eating. People looked at him like he was a freak, he didn't really liked it. It was a little embarrassing. He didn't like the red dots. They were annoying and they itched. They finally started driving again.


End file.
